The Clinical Research Service (CRS) was established in December, 1986 as a shared resource to facilitate development, implementation, and completion of all UPCI clinical research studies. A part of the global UPCI infrastructure for clinical trial support, the CRS works in tandem with the Protocol Review Committees (PRC) and the Data Safety and Monitoring Committee (DSMC); all three entities function under the oversight of the Clinical Research Oversight Committee (CROC). Adam Brufsky, M.D., Ph.D., Associate Director for Clinical Investigation oversees the CRS. Steve Mulcahy, MS serves as Director, CRS while Holly Goe, BSN, serves as Associate Director, CRS. The CRS serves as the coordinating center for oversight, management, and monitoring for all UPCI clinical research activities. It provides assistance with study development and implementation, IRB submission and processing of PRC-approved trials, patient recruitment, study coordination, and specimen and data collection for all investigators conducting cancer-related studies at the University of Pittsburgh and UPMC Cancer Centers. The CRS database Clinical Trials Management Application (CTMA) maintains up to date documentation on the status of each study and facilitates timely submission of all required documents and amendments to the IRB, study renewal forms, progress reports. Data Safety Monitoring information, Serious Adverse Events, monthly reports, IRB and other correspondence. The CRS has continued to grow and adapt to the scientific, regulatory and financial challenges of cancer clinical research.